


How I imagined

by DanTheDanosaur



Series: McDanno [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDanosaur/pseuds/DanTheDanosaur
Summary: The universe doesn't care about how Danny and Steve imagined any of their firsts together.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754107
Comments: 49
Kudos: 214





	1. Think about it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I'm still working on Among SEALs, don't worry, I will keep working on that one as well. I had a couple of bad days and I needed to write something more fun and wholesome, and so this little cute fic was born. 
> 
> Be warned, there are cringy meme references. 
> 
> As always, any mistakes are my own and I appreciate all your feedback and comments.

Danny was close to having a McGarrett induced headache. The SEAL had dragged Danny into a senseless stakeout, both waiting inside the Camaro and staring at a peaceful apartment complex. They had already arrested the group of gun traffickers that had been causing turmoil during the last month; the arrest had gone smoothly and without any altercations. To civilized people, the fact that there was no shootout was good news, for Steve McGarrett, it was a missed opportunity to show how good his aim was. Thus, Steve was convinced that there was something important they were missing; according to him, the witness that had given them the location of their criminals was too suspicious.

“Why are we here? This is ridiculous.” Danny rubbed a hand over his face, his eyes stinging with the lack of sleep.

“Do you really believe that he stumbled on a warehouse full of guns by accident?”

“He just happened to be nearby when they were unloading the guns, Steven.” Danny tried to reason with him, not for the first time that day. The poor witness was a young man selling burgers near the warehouse, and he had had the good sense of calling the police when he noticed the weird activity of some nasty men with guns, but that seemed to be enough to make Steve’s spider senses tingle.

“That’s no coincidence.” Steve retorted, again, not for the first time that day. 

“No. It is. You are just angry because we arrested them under proper police procedure instead of running into explosions and bullets.” Danny waved his hand in the air, frustrated with the adrenalin junkie that was his partner.

“I'm just making sure, Danny.”

“I want to go home and sleep! I want to curl in my bed and knock myself out until Friday. But no, you are insane and hate me so damn much you must keep me here with you in this stupid surveillance mission. For god’s sake, the kid got flustered when he spoke to Kono. He was a mumbling blushing mess, and you think he is the mastermind behind gun trafficking on the island. No, you are right. You know why his burgers are so good? The secret ingredient is crime.”

“You ate one of his burgers?” Steve questioned him with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the rest of the rant. It was no news to Danny that Steve used his selective hearing on him. 

“No, schmuck. In fact, it’s been two days since the last time I had a decent meal. Unlike you, I do enjoy eating other things that don’t taste like army synthetic garbage. If someone came to me right now and offered me a slice of good genuine New York pizza in exchange for killing you with my bare hands, I would do it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t learn how to carry a full five stars restaurant inside my backpack during my time in the _Navy_.” Steve rolled his eyes, not taking his attention away from the building and totally ignoring the murder part of what Danny had said. 

“They were too busy teaching you how to be emotionally constipated.” Danny countered.

“Tell you what, partner, the day you don’t bitch, that day I will pour out my emotions to the world, how about that?”

“Very funny, Steven.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest, sinking into his seat and preparing himself for a long night full of banter.

Danny yawned, fighting his tiredness, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw Steve’s posture change. It was like watching a German Shepherd perking his ears up, at the ready for the command to attack.

“I see movement.” Steve announced, one hand reaching to open the door.

“And that is enough reason to go out there?”

“Why would there be movement at three in the morning?”

“The complex is for college students, Steven. Those creatures don't sleep.” but Steve was already halfway out “Hold up, Superman. Now what? Do you plan on sneaking into the complex? If one of the occupants spots us and calls the police, we will have a lot of explaining to do, babe. The governor won’t be happy.”

“It’s dark, no one will see us. Come on.” Steve was out of the car before Danny could protest, and the blond detective had no other choice but to follow his partner. Danny needed to be close in case Steve decided to do something stupid.

With the ease of a cat, Steve leaped the front yard. Danny followed suit, both crouching on their way to the poorly lit hallway that leaded to the stairs, where Steve had seen the supposedly suspicious movement. As Danny had guessed, the late hour was not stopping all kind of noises that were leaking from the apartments, from loud music to laughter and moaning, and in some cases, the three at the same time. 

“Can you tell me what is it that you saw? Was there a tank rolling down the stairs? Or did you, perhaps, spotted a squad of snipers down the corridor?” Danny complained in whispers.

“Shut up.” Steve glared at him, his back plastered against the dark wall.

“Ethan? Is that you?” the door by their right cracked open, followed by a sleepy voice of a girl who was probably not sober.

“Shit.” Danny gritted his teeth, squeezing into the safety of the shadows with Steve.

“Ethan?” the girl took a step closer, and Danny began to panic. If she saw them, two grown men just standing there, she would assume they were perverts or burglars trying to do something nasty, or she was going to ask questions they couldn’t answer. Cops or not, that situation was going to have a scandalous outcome.

Danny closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and pressing his chest against Steve’s, and the SEAL shot him a quizzical look.

“Deal with it.” Danny said before reaching up to drag Steve’s face down and capture his lips in a heated deep kiss. He heard the girl gasp behind them, and Danny prayed that the darkness was enough to hide their faces.

What Danny wasn’t expecting was for Steve to react so eagerly, cupping Danny’s ass with his hands and joining their bodies flush. That was helping to hide their badges and their guns, but it wasn’t doing any favors for Danny’s heart. Steve was exploring his mouth with his tongue as if the SEAL was going to be asked to map it afterwards, and Danny couldn’t suppress the moan that came out of him when Steve captured his bottom lip with his teeth and tugged lightly, just as Danny liked it.

“Oh my god, Ethan. I can’t believe you.” the girl laughed.

Danny heard when the door of the apartment closed, but Steve was still kissing him, sucking his tongue into his own mouth. Danny shivered, aware of the growing hardness stretching the fabric of his trousers. With the first grind of Steve’s hips against his belly, Danny’s mind was about to explode into a million pieces and land all the way back to New Jersey. Danny had to search and hold on to his last thread of self-control to pinch Steve’s bicep and force the brunet to break the kiss.

“She is gone.” Danny’s voice sounded strange to his own ears, low and hoarse. Steve stared at him, his hazel eyes blown wide with lust, his breathing fast and heavy.

“I know. Don’t care.” Steve sounded just as throaty, and Danny’s mouth felt dry and empty now that he wasn’t kissing Steve.

“We should go.” Danny couldn’t help but smile at Steve, a swarm of butterflies messing with his insides. Steve nodded, all thoughts of the burger boy out of his system.

Danny turned to head back for the car, but he only took a single step before hearing a racket behind him. When he looked in the direction of the noise, the same where Steve was supposed to be, he found a worrying lack of Steven and a mess of empty cans and bottles spread around. He hurried to aid the black mass that he guessed was his partner and helped him back up. The poor man looked confused and embarrassed, and Danny had to bite the back of his hand to suppress a laugh. The ninja SEAL that could sneak inside highly secure places had been daydreaming enough – and Danny was feeling more than a little smug about the result the kiss had on his partner – to trip down with the waste of some nasty college students.

Steve had a hand on his jaw, rubbing the place where his face had connected with the floor, and Danny was daydreaming himself about caressing the spot and kissing it better.

“At least keep it down, Ethan!” Came the reprimand from inside the room, and that was the signal they needed to run from there.

Once back inside the safety of the Camaro, Danny found himself laughing like a loon, clapping his thighs to control the fit.

“What’s so funny?” Steve frowned, turning on the engine and driving away from the complex.

“What do you mean ‘what’s so funny’? Everything is.” Danny wiped one tear from the corner of his eyes “We came here to stalk a college burger boy. And then I go and kiss you to save our asses from a drunk teenager. And then you go and smack your face on the floor.” Danny was already feeling the ache in his stomach, it had been a long time since the last time he laughed this hard. “Not precisely how I imagined our first kiss, to be honest.”

“You _imagined_?” Steve glanced at him with amusement, a smug smile creeping its way to his mouth.

“I mean, how long have we been doing this flirting stuff? It was going to happen sooner or later.” Danny shook his head, patting Steve’s knee.

“If you imagined it so differently, why didn’t you kiss me before?” Steve had his aneurysm face, trying to figure out Danny and get the answers to this new puzzle in front of him.

“I know I just said it was going to happen sooner or later, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t cross my mind that you could reject me.” Danny sighed, throwing away the playfulness of his voice and speaking more seriously “I have seen you staring at me multiply times – No, don’t give me that look. I’m a detective, remember? – but that doesn’t necessarily mean you want me, at least not in the same way I want you.”

“How is that, Danny?” Steve stopped at a red light, taking a moment to lock eyes with the blond cop sitting at his side.

“I know there is something in your eyes, even now. I know it is lust and desire. I don’t want _this_ , us, to be only that. You understand what I’m saying?” Danny tried to read into the blank expression that covered Steve’s face like a mask. The smile and the joy disappeared from the SEAL’s face, leaving behind what Danny knew was the perfect image of a worried commander.

Danny swallowed, feeling a pit forming in his chest. The sudden silence was burying him alive.

“I can hear you freaking out inside that caveman head of yours.” Danny smiled with concern “I kissed you today because of the situation, okay? I don’t want you to think that this was my evil plan to force you into a, well, a something, with me. Just think about it, please.”

Steve finally nodded, the muscles of his face a bit more relaxed.

“First of all, I never thought of it as your evil plan. For starters, you aren’t that smart.” Danny chuckled, happy to see that Steve wasn’t already on his way to a dangerous mission in who-knows-where to get away from his partner “Secondly, I want to be with you, and I mean that.”

“I detect a but.”

“But – ”

“There it is.” Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, choosing irritation to hide his blooming anxiety.

“But I don’t know how to do _this.”_

“Okay. Let’s stop calling it _this_ ; we are not kindergartners. You don’t know how to do relationships, I get it. If my divorce is any indication to you, I’m no expert either. That doesn’t stop me from wanting to try, with you.”

Steve pulled over in front of Danny’s house. The brunet was in deep thought, and Danny felt relieved that he wasn’t saying no to the idea of dating Danny straight away.

“Danny…”

“This was a crazy night, I know. Neither of us expected to open the hidden box that we had under the bed for so long. It is sudden and scary. Like I said, think about it.” Danny smiled with affection. He wanted to show Steve that everything was okay, that he wasn’t demanding to get married the next morning. All he wanted was clarity and honesty, to not be dragged by the collar into another broken heart.

“I will.” Steve mirrored the smile, grabbing Danny’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.


	2. Things to be proud of

Danny’s smile was smug and blinding. Under other circumstances, Steve would take his time to appreciate the smile, but knowing the motive behind said smile gave him contradictory feelings and a slight headache. Danny looked relaxed and pleased with himself, arms crossed over his chest and a hip braced against Steve’s desk.

“Really? Are you really this happy about it?” Steve glared at him, the same glare he kept under control during his meeting with Denning.

“Can’t a guy be proud of his work?” Danny was beaming, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet and annoying Steve even further.

“No, you can’t. I had to think of something to explain this to Denning.” His hand reached up to touch the yellowish patch of skin that laid as evidence of his clumsy feet, said clumsy feet the result of a hell of a good kisser by the name of Danny Williams. “He was really confused about this unreported bruise.”

“Now you know how I feel when I have to make stuff up to cover your crazy superSEAL stunts.” Danny raised his sandy eyebrows in a ‘That’s what you get for your stupidity’ gesture. “What was your explanation? And please don’t tell me you told him it’s classified.”

“I told him you and I had a friendly boxing match and you were lucky enough to sneak a swing at my face.”

“Lucky enough? Fuck you very much, Steven. I could serve you your own ass on a silver plate any day of the week if I wanted to.”

“I bet you could.” Steve allowed himself to show a lopsided grin, his hazel eyes slowly scanning Danny’s body up and down. The blond was close enough to touch, looking all sexy and provocative when he had this air of confidence and contentment. It was taking every ounce of self-control to not reach out and drag him to sit on his lap.

Steve marked an invisible check on his victory list when he noticed the way Danny swallowed under Steve’s hungry look.

“I don’t remember giving you a green card to check me out as shamelessly as you just did.” Danny gave him his expected complain, but the bitching tone was lacking.

“Do I need one?” Steve asked with feigned surprise. “And this wasn’t shameless at all, shameless would be to ask you to turn around for me.”

For once, Danny was out of words to say. Steve delighted on the blush that was conquering Danny’s face, neck and the visible part of his chest (Steve wondered how far down would the blush reach), and he also was happy with the new handy way he discovered to shut up Danny Williams (Steve also wondered if he could find more dirtier ways to do it).

“Since when are you so forward?” Danny cleared his throat, forcing his voice to remain steady.

“You told me to think about it and I did. This is me showing you that I’m in.” Steve locked his eyes on Danny’s deep blue ones, and he was glad to find in them the same intensity and need that most likely was reflected on his own.

“I get it, and I’m on board with this.” Danny nodded, darting his tongue out to lick his lips. “But keep it down when we are at work, please. I don’t want to make a habit of stepping out of your office with a hard-on. Thank you.”

“Why would you say that?” Steve slammed a hand on his desk, a scowl twisting his face.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Danny held his palms up, trying to tame the pouting beast in front of him.

“You can’t just say that Danny. Now I’m going to imagine it every time you come to my office.”

“Okay. Stop. We are not teenagers, for the love of god. Get a grip on yourself.” Danny ran a nervous hand over his hair, pushing himself away from his comfortable place next to Steve’s desk.

“How about out of work, then?” Steve tried to offer, finally giving voice to the question he had been wanting to make since the stakeout.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, how about I take you out for diner or something?” Steve already had a plan, but he wasn’t going to let Danny know that.

“Are you, by any chance, asking me out on a date?” Danny’s eyes were wide in amusement, staring down at Steve as if he had just admitted he liked to pour the milk before the cereal.

“If you don’t want to it’s fine.” Steve did his best to sound calm, but in reality, his heart was beating a mile per minute. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so nervous about something, and Danny’s first reaction was only making his heart sink even further.

“I want.” Danny looked at him full of fondness and with a spark of excitement. “You just caught me off guard, babe. It just feels strange, you know? We have been dancing around each other for so long that I kind of forgot how normal human beings go about the dating thingy. I guess I never expected us to follow that path. I pictured it more like an action film, maybe having a realization in the middle of a life-threatening situation and then having our first romantic moment surrounded by gunfire. By the way, I don’t get those scenes. It’s like that one in Pirates of the Caribbean where they have a goddamn wedding in the middle of hijacking a ship. How did they even survive that?” Danny waved a hand in the air, chasing his wandering thoughts away. Steve knew Danny had a habit of rambling senseless stuff when he was flustered “Whatever, that’s not the point. Where was I going with this? Right. Point is, I never took us for the ‘going for diner’ kind of couple, but I’m happy. I’m happy and nervous like a brat on his first date. The good kind of nerves, don’t worry.”

Leave it to Danny Williams to use so many words to say yes.

“I also imagined it different. Nothing fancy really, I pictured us taking a beer at my house after a case and then, well, it just happening. But when I took my time to think about it, I realized that I really want to take you out on a date, the real thing.”

“It kind of disturbs me that my imagination supplied a more dangerous scenario than yours.”

“But yours is far more romantic.”

“Don’t get any weird ideas, if you ever kiss me in the middle of gunfire, I won’t hesitate to punch you.”

As promised, Steve was on time in front of Danny’s place, waiting inside his truck. He had texted Danny to let him know he was already there, and the blond sent him a simple ‘ok’ in return. Steve was a little bit panicky, fingers drumming on the steering wheel, turning the radio on and off, glancing at his own reflection as best he could on the mirror and looking at his clock every two seconds. He did his research, with more than a little help from Chin, and found a small restaurant that claimed to serve authentic NYC delicacies. It wasn’t a five-star elegant place, but Steve was hoping that the food would put a bright blinding smile on Danny’s face. Steve was aiming to get Danny’s second brightest smile, the first would be unthinkable, considering that that particular smile would require an extra amount of Grace Williams.

Steve was too busy making a full catalog of Danny’s smiles inside his head, the soft knocking on his window making him jump in a not-so-SEAL way. He turned to find a laughing Danny staring at him, the wrinkles around his eyes a clear statement of his amusement. Steve rolled the window down, scowling at Danny in a lost attempt to save his dignity.

“A little jumpy, sailor?” Danny licked his lips, arching an eyebrow.

“You took too long. I was beginning to doze off.” Steve complained to save face.

“Even if you did tell me to dress casual, you should know by now that this doesn’t happen by accident, babe.” Danny took a step back from the car, gesturing with his hand to his hair and making a wide movement down. “This handsomeness takes time.”

And handsome he was. Steve followed Danny’s movement with his eyes, taking in the perfectly combed and soft blond hair, the tight button down shirt that matched Danny’s gorgeous eyes and that stretched deliciously around his chest and arms, and finally the adjusted pale jeans that made Steve’s mouth go dry. Steve loved how Danny looked inside his every day ‘professional wear’ slacks, but the sight of Danny inside those jeans was a thing directly borrowed from Steve’s dreams, and even better.

Steve was wearing jeans as well, not wanting to risk a cargo pants joke on this first date. He was, after all, trying to make this evening special, not another of their usual afternoons together as buddies.

“You look amazing.” Steve nodded his approval. Danny sighed in relief, as if he had been waiting for Steve to don’t like it, to don’t like _him_. That was, of course, impossible, Steve would like Danny even if he had decided to wear a granny dress. Steve relaxed a little now that he knew that Danny was feeling just as nervous as him.

“Made myself nice just for you.” Danny winked, walking around the car and jumping in. “Where are you taking me? If it’s the beach, I will shoot you.”

“Some people consider the beach a romantic date spot, Danno.” Steve took the bait, already smiling.

“Sure, nothing says ‘I like you’ better than shoving a handful of sand down your pants.”

“Is that what happened to you? Poor thing, I bet it was traumatic.” Steve rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh, taking the truck out of the driveway and heading to his secret weapon in his seduce Danny Williams plan.

“I’m just saying. I don’t get why people find it romantic.”

“Okay. For a second just picture this. No. Shut up and picture this.” Steve lifted a hand in front of Danny, forcing him to drop whatever he was about to say. “A perfectly extended blanket on the sand, wine, cheese and grapes. Watching the sunset together, then waiting for the stars and lay down and admire them while holding hands. Nothing but the person beside you, the sky and the sound of the waves. Look me in the eyes and swear to me that you don’t find that in the least romantic.”

“Think about the mosquitoes, Steve. I don’t look it, but I have sensible skin.” Danny frowned.

“Swear to me.” Steve repeated, taking advantage of the red light to turn his face to Danny.

Danny swallowed, scratching the back of his neck. The blond man held Steve’s gaze for a few seconds before groaning and turning to look out the window.

“Fine. You win. It does sound a little romantic.”

“Thank you.” Steve hummed. “Was it that hard to admit it? Did it cost you a vital organ to accept that I was right?”

“Yes, you idiot, I lost ten years of my life.” Danny blinked, scanning his surroundings. “You bastard. I hate you, giant animal beast, you.”

“Now _you_ are really romantic, Danny.”

“You are driving inland. There is no way you are planning on taking me to the beach.” Danny narrowed his eyes, giving Steve’s profile a killing glare.

“I never said I was taking you to the beach.” Steve answered smugly, not even bothering to fake innocence.

“You forced me to admit that it was romantic! You tricked me.” Danny’s hands were waving around, and Steve had the fleeting thought that if there was any rain, Danny’s hands were perfect replacement for the windshield wipers with their left and right motions.

“You just assumed, that is not my fault.”

“I was feeling guilty about badmouthing the beach date, thinking that maybe that was what you had planned. You were only playing your weird little games with me.” Danny pouted, and oh my god if that wasn’t the most adorable thing ever.

“Are you calling me a liar, Danny?”

“Well I ain’t calling you a truther, that’s for sure.”

Steve laughed, not taking his eyes off the road but reaching out to pat Danny’s thigh and squeeze it. “Don’ worry, I will take you to the beach in our next date.”

“I won’t give you a next date, McGarrett.”

“Now who is the one lying?” 

Danny sighed, trying to look annoyed, but he was betrayed by his own hand resting on top of Steve’s for the rest of the drive.

“You are kidding me.” Danny looked at Steve with wide eyes that sparkled more than Christmas lights.

The restaurant was discrete and small, one that could easily be ignored by the people walking by. The restaurant, Billy’s, looked cozy and quiet, it was the kind of place that could become someone’s secret treasure, a place where you go to looking for a warm meal and a peaceful table. Just by looking at it from the outside, Steve could already tell that they would keep finding their way back quite regularly if Danny approved the food.

“Yeah, I’m kidding. We are just stopping here to tease you, but our real destination is a fancy expensive restaurant down the street that serves tasteless food in really small proportions.”

“Steve.” Danny arched an eyebrow, a slow happy smile parting his lips.

“I know is not New Jersey, but you also talk about New York food a lot, so…” Steve shrugged. “I heard that the pizza and the bagels are especially good.”

Danny was beaming, and Steve’s heart was making a complete gymnastic routine inside his chest, jumping around, doing pirouettes and waving around a pink ribbon. Danny leaned over the console and cupped Steve’s jaw, pressing his lips against Steve’s mouth in a soft chaste kiss that sent sweet tingles down their spines.

“Thank you.” Danny whispered, his blue eyes full of warmth and affection. “I’m considering letting you take me to the beach in our next date.”

Steve felt himself smiling, and he knew that he probably looked like a goof and a sap, but he didn’t care at all. He was happy, and he was damned if he wasn’t going to let Danny see how happy he was.

“I’ll make sure to shove a handful of sand down your pants.”

“Oh babe, you know the way to a man’s heart.”


	3. The plans we had

Danny felt right at home inside Billy’s. The owner was a funny little man that had a thick New York accent and that slapped Danny on the back because ‘I recognize a good Jersey neighbor when I hear one’. Billy was more than happy to have new people inside his little restaurant, and he promised them the best food in the damn island, even shoving at them a few fliers with coupons to hand out to their friends. Danny made a mental note to never bring Kamekona, just in case the collision of the two men could cause a collapse in the universe.

Only a few tables were taken when Steve and Danny stepped further inside, but the smell of the pizza was making Danny’s mouth water like Pavlov’s dog. They sat at the corner, enjoying the privacy of the space and giving each other a few sheepish smiles, their feet brushing under the table in a not-so-accidental caress.

Then the door opened. 

“Don’t move.” A rough voice demanded from the door. It was the kind of voice that Danny listened to every day on the field, and it normally came from someone on the other side of a gun.

Danny put the menu down, closing his eyes and pressing his thumb and his index finger in his eye sockets. This was so not happening. That couldn’t be real. He had plans for this night, sweaty sweet plans, and none of them included _this_ happening. He felt more than saw how Steve’s body changed posture, going from happy and relaxed to alert and about to murder an idiot.

Danny opened his eyed with a sigh, and he found two gunmen standing few steps away of the entrance. One of them pointing his gun at the diners, the other one keeping his full attention on a very nervous Billy.

“Please gentlemen, this is a humble establishment.” Billy pleaded with a soft voice that crushed Danny’s heart.

Danny made a quick swept of the place, already making calculations. There were seven civilians. Not so far from their own table were three teenagers staring frantically from the owner to the gunmen. In one of the booths was a young couple, the boyfriend looked ready to panic. At the back there was an old man that barely seemed to notice what was going on. And of course, Billy. There was no way of knowing how many people were working at the kitchen, but Danny hoped they were smart enough to silently leave if they had already heard the ruckus.

“Shut up and get the money _haole_.” The man that seemed to be in charge snapped.

“Go do what he says, Billy.” Steve nodded, trying to convey his calmness to the scared owner. He had that dangerous spark on his eyes, the one that warned Danny that he wasn’t planning on waiting for anyone to call the cops. 

“I can’t, I can’t. It’s all I have.” Billy’s face contracted in a sob.

“Hey buddy, I know.” Danny tried, half lifting himself from his seat and with palms up for the gunmen to see. “But you need to do what they say, just for now, okay? Do me that favor, please. It will be over soon.”

“Listen to your _haole_ friend.”

The two criminals were a little careless, the one that was supposed to keep an eye on the costumers was easily distracted with the movements of his partner, and said partner was overconfident and cocky. All Steve and Danny needed was to take their attentions away from the civilians and get them close enough to make a move. Danny ventured a quick glance in Steve’s direction, and Steve nodded when he noticed the look. Okay, they were doing this. Great, just great.

“That’s not a nice word.” Danny began, scowling and glaring at the criminal still pointing his gun at Billy.

“What’s you said?” the man half turned to face Danny, not looking happy at all with the noisy man interrupting his mugging.

“I said it’s not a nice word.” Danny shrugged, aiming to look casual. He knew from experience that this kind of assholes hated to know that they weren’t intimidating enough.

Now there were two options, either this was the kind of criminal that would just let it go and keep on going with his mugging, maybe after a good hard hit on Danny’s head, or he could be one of those proud idiots that decided that he had all the time and power in the word to shove Danny around.

“Oh, you want nice words, you bitch?” The second one, the proud idiot, good to know. 

“I mean, it would be nice. I don’t particularly enjoy being called a bitch, to be honest.”

Danny had to force his smile away, both gunmen were now pointing their guns in Danny’s direction, and Billy was carefully slipping behind the counter. Danny had gone insane enough to be happy about the turn of events where he had two guns aiming at him, such was his life.

“You never say nice things to me, Danny.” Steve spoke from his chair, arching an eyebrow and playing along.

“You don’t deserve them.” Danny rolled his eyes, and he couldn’t help but notice the quizzical look that the teenagers were sending their way. At least they didn’t look as scared as before.

“I brought you to dinner, how come I don’t deserve them?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot, thank you very much. Yet again, you are the one responsible of putting me in danger’s way. So no, you don’t deserve nice words.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?” Steve asked, standing up and facing Danny.

“You are the only person in the whole damn world that could drag me into a first date that involves the possibility of getting shot! So yeah, this is your fault.”

“If I remember correctly, you were bouncing with happiness like a schoolgirl barely minutes ago.”

“Sit down.” Ordered the most talkative of the two criminals, and Danny was pleased to hear him even closer that before.

“No, no. Just give me a minute, I need to say this.” Danny held a finger up, now fully standing up. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the two criminals were almost within reaching distance. Just a little bit more. “Like a schoolgirl, Steven? Really? Is that all you got? You are such an—uh, I don’t know, there is no word in the English language that can express what you are.”

“Oh please, Danny. Try a little harder.”

“I said sit down!” and Danny wasn’t imagining things, because the man sounded stresses out. He knew he was losing control, and the teenagers were openly laughing now.

“Wait, I think I got it. You are a total _idiota_.”

“Did you just insult me in Spanish?” Steve sounded amused, just like when he heard him speak Russian that one time at the embassy, or when he tasted one of Danny’s specially baked cookies. Danny loved when he managed to impress Steve, even if it was with ridiculous things like this one.

“A complete _estúpido._ ” Danny continued.

“Danny what’s the point of insulting me in another language if you are using words that sound similar in English? I don’t know if you are really stupid or really smart.”

“ _Pendejo.”_ Danny finished with a proud nod.

“Okay. That’s better.” Steve smiled in approval.

“Enough is enough you piece of shits.” The man tried to grab Steve by the arm and force him back into the chair, and boy did he regretted that choice.

Steve used the hold to turn them around and slam the man’s face on the table, twisting his arm back in a painful position until he dropped the gun. At that same moment, Danny kicked Steve’s empty chair towards the second silent gunman, hitting him directly on the shin and sending him tumbling to the floor. Danny was quick to get to him, pressing down with the weight of his boot over his wrist until he could no longer hold the gun.

“Don’t you dare move a muscle, asshole.” Danny warned him, picking the gun with a napkin.

With a hard clash, he watched over his shoulder, finding the other asshole on the floor with a bleeding nose and both hands on his back.

“You messed with the wrong man’s date, bitch.” Steve snarled on his ear, and Danny saw the color drain from the now not so brave criminal.

“That’s a horrible catchphrase, babe.” Danny huffed, already relieved to have the situation under control.

“Book’em Danno.” Steve said as naturally as all the other times he had said it before.

“What? No. Today is my day off, in case you forgot. Today I ain’t booking nobody. Don’t be a lazy ass, take your phone out and call Duke so he can send some of his boys out here to pick up the trash.”

“Daniel Williams, am I listening right? Are you suggesting that we ignore the proper police procedure?” Steve gasped overdramatically, resting his hand over his chest for extra effect.

“No. I’m only suggesting that we leave this mess to our dedicated officers of the law.” Danny was so not sulking, not at all.

“And I’m the lazy ass? Even if I call Duke we will have to go to the precinct, since, you know, we made the arrest.” Steve was looking at him as if he was stupid. That was the kind of face that Steve would have while explaining to a kid that no, a tree wasn’t growing inside of him only because he swallowed a bean.

“No, I refuse. Listen to me and listen good. This is our date and I won’t let it go to waste. I will eat my goddamn pizza in peace, with you, okay? We call Duke, explain the situation and then HPD makes the arrest. We are just a couple of civilians that happened to be here when HPD made their heroic entrance. Are we clear, Commander? Because my patience is wearing thin.”

Steve blinked in surprise, and it didn’t escape Danny how his eyes grew darker when he called him Commander, and that was the kind of knowledge that Danny was going to exploit later, if he was lucky. It also didn’t escape him how the criminals began to squirm on the floor.

“Commander?” that was the first thing the silent man had said since the whole ordeal began.

“Oh yeah, you decided to point your guns at two members of Five-0, bitch.” Danny smiled at them, not an ounce of pity in his soul.

Steve shook his head, not hiding the smirk on his lips, and got the phone out to make that call to Duke. While Steve tried to explain their little predicament to a really confused Sgt., Danny borrowed the ropes that were used to secure the pizza boxes and made sure to leave their criminals ready for delivery. 

By the time Steve finished the call, Danny was laughing by himself, looking down at his improvised handcuffs with the logo of Billy’s.

“What?” Steve wondered, arching one of his dark eyebrows.

“If HPD doesn’t arrive in less than 30 minutes, the criminals are for free.” Danny explained, snorting and looking really proud of himself.

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Danny could tell that Steve was making an effort not to laugh, not at the lame joke but at his dork date.

“I find it hilarious.” Danny nodded, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and pushing him back to their seats, Billy had been kind enough to get the chairs back on their places. 

In the end, Billy was close to tears with gratefulness, and offered the two men all the pizza they could it for free. He did warn that the offer was valid for that one night, and that if they wanted more free pizza, they needed to surveil the restaurant twenty-four sever. Danny was definitely never going to introduce Billy with Kamekona.

HPD arrived by the time Danny and Steve had their delicious steaming pizzas in front of them, both eating like starved kids. The pizza was so good that Danny was starting to think that the surveillance thing couldn’t be that bad after all.

With the criminals on their way to be processed and their stomachs full, they had nothing else to do but stare at each other.

“I’m kind of offended.” Danny cleaned the sauce on his fingers with a napkin.

“You? Now what could have possible offended you Danny, when you are the great example of virtue?” Steve was frowning at Danny’s side of the table, judging the crumbs around the plate.

“You asked me out on this date, and yet you managed to avoid taking a single penny out from your pocket. I’m tempted to think that you orchestrated the whole mugging thing to avoid paying.”

Danny wrinkled the napkin into a ball and left it over his empty plate, and Steve’s frown deepened. When Danny looked at his side of the table everything looked pristine, the used napkin perfectly folded and not a single crumb on sight. Danny remembered one of the first theories he had when meeting Steve for the first time, he had been convinced that the SEAL wasn’t human and that he actually was an android created by the government. An android with the mission of testing Danny’s sanity. 

“What is that face, Steven? You want me to make origami with my napkin? I bet you can fold yours into a functional gun. That was lesson three at SEAL school, ‘How to make lethal weapons out of a simple used napkin with sauce’.” Danny retrieved his napkin and aimed it at Steve’s head, but the _pendejo_ with his _pendejos_ perfect reflexes caught it in his hand.

“No, I didn’t orchestrate the mugging. If my goal was to avoid paying, I could have done something more creative than that.” Steve unwrinkled the napkin over the table, pressing it flat with his fingers. Danny watched as Steve’s fingers began to fold here and there. “And about the lethal weapon thing,” Steve smiled, lifting the napkin for Danny to see. “it’s classified.”

“What is that supposed to be?”

“What do you mean, Danno? It’s obviously a seal.”

“No, no. It looks like a bird.”

Steve rolled his eyes and called out for Billy.

“Lend me your pen please. Thank you.” Steve took the pen from Billy’s big floured hand and did two dots at the sides and then added three lines bellow each dot, and if Danny was guessing right, those were the eyes and the whiskers. “There. Told you. A cute seal.”

Steve returned the pen to Billy, and the man smiled at them and went back to the kitchen.

Steve held the paper animal in front of Danny’s face. Danny laughed, reaching up to cup the seal with his hand, holding Steve’s hand in place to examine the creature.

“You need to teach Grace how to do little seals like this one.” Danny took the chance to rub his thumb over Steve’s knuckled, feeling the rough skin with his fingertip.

“I know how to do other animals as well.”

“Yeah, but Grace loves seals almost as much as I do.” Danny took his eyes away from their hands, looking up at Steve. That wasn’t either how Danny imagined his love confession to go, but he was already learning that maybe the best option was to throw the plans out the window and work with what he had in front of him. 

Steve’s hand trembled a little, the poor seal diving for the table. Danny snaked his fingers to Steve’s wrist, feeling the quickened pulse. It was nothing but a soft touch, but it somehow felt more intimate than the kisses they had shared so far.

“I will teach her. I will teach both of you.” And if Steve’s voice was a little shaky, Danny wasn’t going to mention it. Danny knew that this was Steve’s way to answer, to say that he felt the same

“We will make them together, then.”

Danny’s hand kept moving up, his nails lightly scratching Steve’s forearm and raising goosebumps along the way. Steve swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple moving up and down and accelerating Danny’s imagination. The blond bit his lower lip, worrying it with his teeth and leaving the skin there pink and swollen.

“I owe you.” Steve broke the electricity of their silence, his tone low and raspy. Danny wanted to hear that voice next to his ear, close enough to feel the warmth of his breath.

“What?”

“I didn’t pay for the dinner, so the least I could do is offer the drinks.” Steve cleared his throat, forcing his arm away from Danny’s touch and standing up. “I have a good bottle of whatever-you-want waiting for us at my place.”

Danny blinked, the fierce look in Steve’s eyes engulfing him in heat. He needn’t any bottle, those dangerous hazel eyes were already making him drunk.

“Smooth dog? Really?” Danny smirked, a fiery ball of anticipation growing wild inside his stomach. He wanted to make fun of Steve, he really did, but he was too busy following that tempting ass out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, you can find many tutorials on how to make an origami seal.


	4. A race to the top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a busy day but I wanted to post this, so I was sleepy by the time I checked the chapter. I apologize for any mistakes and I promise to make the corrections as soon as my energies are back.

Steve had that laser focus on the road that was normally reserved for high speed persecutions. But the magical part was that, for once, Danny wasn’t bitching and complaining about the speed. The blond detective looked as impatient as Steve, constantly giving his profile quick nervous glances.

Steve parked the truck and got out in a flash, not even waiting to see if Danny was fallowing behind. He knew he was. After power walking to the house and punching the security code in, he turned around just in time for his chest to collide with the short blond creature that made his chest swell with butterflies.

“What is the matter with you?” Danny began, rubbing his forehead and looking up.

Steve had a wicked smile when he grabbed Danny by the shoulders. He slammed the door shut with his boot before pressing Danny against it, closing the space between them and diving in for the burning kiss that he was yearning for since the restaurant. No, he was yearning for it since the first time he encountered the snarky detective in his garage.

Danny gasped and held on to Steve’s shirt, curling his fingers around the fabric to stop his own knees from giving in. Steve took the chance to deepen the kiss, assaulting Danny’s mouth with his tongue, tasting his palate and feeling the soft wet tissue of his inner lip. Without even thinking, Steve dragged his hands down from Danny’s shoulders, reaching the hem of his shirt, playing with the cloth around his fingers, getting a glimpse of the warmth of Danny’s skin. He wanted to touch so badly, to kiss and bite and suck every inch.

“Hey, hey, time out.” Danny used his hold on Steve’s shirt to push him back just enough to break the kiss, just in time to see that Steve’s sly fingers were already finding their way inside his shirt.

“No, no. Why are we stopping?”

“Do you think that the pizza is enough to get in my pants?” Danny quirked an eyebrow, his palms resting over Steve’s pecs. Steve was certain that Danny could feel his thunderous heart.

“Is it not?” Steve searched Danny’s face, looking for any signs that could tell him that he had read the atmosphere wrong, but Danny’s blown dark eyes were telling him that he was right.

“To be fair, it kind of is.” Danny laughed, patting Steve’s chest once before shimmering his way out of the space between Steve’s body and the door. “But I need a shower. No, scratch that. _We_ need a shower.”

“Are you kidding me?” Steve groaned, giving his back to the door and staring at Danny.

“No, I’m not. We are sweaty.”

“We are going to sweat more anyways.” Steve tried to reason, even if he knew how pathetic that logic was.

“I don’t want to smell like pizza sauce during our first time, okay? And the situation with the robbery had me sweating like a hooker in church.”

“You brought a hooker to church?” Steve raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“I will never answer that. The point is that I’m taking that shower and you better do the same if you want to get your hands in the proximity of this magnificent Jersey ass.” Danny warned, stabbing one finger in the air between them.

Steve sighed, lifting his eyes to the ceiling as if praying for patience.

“You better do it quick.” Steve sentenced.

“No one has ever said that to me before, babe.” Danny snickered and winked at him before turning around and heading upstairs with a languid pace that was driving Steve crazy. 

As expected, Danny was taking too long in the shower. Steve was pacing outside the bathroom, listening to the sound of the water hitting the tiles and to Danny humming a song that Steve couldn’t recognize. Steve was trying really hard to be patient, but the humming annoyed him to no end. Here he was, sexually frustrated and going insane with desire, and Danny was Mr. Relax and Spa wasting his hot water and not giving a damn about Steve.

Steve tried the handle, and the annoyance grew stronger when he found that Danny had locked himself in the bathroom, the bastard.

“Oh, Steve. You really think I don’t know you enough to guess that you would try to sneak up on me?” Danny’s voice was muffled by the water, but the laugh was still evident in his tone. “Patience is a virtue, my friend.”

Steve sat down on the bed, like a scolded child, waiting and glaring at the door, trying to will it open with the force of his infinite hate. He straightened himself when the water stopped, fidgeting around and playing with a loose strand of the sheets. Steve jumped when Danny finally made his appearance with only a towel around his waist, his golden chest exposed in full glory.

“Shoo, shoo. Back off, animal.” Danny stepped out of Steve’s reach, an evil smile curving his lips. “Your turn.”

“I hate you.” Steve closed his hands into fists to restrain his impulse to brush the back of his fingers over those sandy hairs.

“Go, go. I expect you to come out squeaky clean, Commander.”

Danny was a smart detective, and the glint in his eyes was enough evidence that he knew exactly what he was doing when he called Steve by that name. For all the times Danny assured that Steve would be the death of him, Steve was starting to think that is was the other way around.

With determination and motivation, Steve managed to narrow his three minutes Navy shower into a two minutes Danny-is-driving-me-insane shower. Steve didn’t bother to cover himself with a towel when he got out of the bathroom.

“You ready, babe?” Danny was lying down on the bed, one hand behind his head and the other lazily stroking his cock. The blond ran his eyes over Steve’s body, biting his lip and tightening his grip when he got sight of Steve’s half hard shaft.

Steve almost growled at the perfect image. He threw himself over Danny like a heavy and over excited blanket, patience be damned. His hands were already burning with the need to feel and please that hateful man that he loved so much.

“What the hell, your hair is still wet.” Danny laughed, drops of water falling over his chest, leaving a trail that followed after every spot that Steve kissed.

“Deal with it.” Steve wasn’t going to get up just to dry his hair, not when he had all that chest to explore and tease. He ran his lips over one of Danny’s nipples, giving it an experimental bite that had Danny shuddering and digging his hands in his hair.

“Come here.” Danny grabbed him by the neck, getting the brunette’s mouth away from his chest and guiding it to his lips. The kiss felt like drowning, a wave of heat and lust, their tongues fighting to conquer the other. Steve moaned into the kiss when Danny sucked Steve’s tongue into his mouth, and fuck, if the kiss already had him breathless, he could only guess how good it was going to be when he was finally balls deep inside Danny.

Danny dug his nails in Steve’s back, dragging them down until he got a hold of Steve’s ass cheeks, giving them a good squeeze that had Steve bucking down and rubbing his cock against Danny' belly.

“You like that?” Danny mumbled, lifting his hips up and rubbing his own cock against Steve’s thigh, using his hands to push Steve down against him, a patch of precum spreading over their skins.

Steve didn’t answer, there was no need to do it, instead he braced an arm on the bed and reached for the nightstand with the other, opening the drawer and looking for the lube and the condom that he had left there that afternoon just in case everything went as he imagined. To be honest, after the accident at the restaurant, he got a little worried that the mood was spoiled and in no way heading to some naked time with Danny, but here he was, sitting back in between Danny’s legs and caressing his muscled thighs while Danny looked at him, full of fire and want.

Steve left the lube and the condom next to Danny’s side and leaned down to suck a mark on Danny’s inner thigh, getting a sharp surprised hiss as reward. Danny thrusted up into the air, his body desperate for friction. Steve chuckled at the reaction and kept kissing his way to Danny’s perineum, parting Danny’s cheeks with his thumps to get a good look at that hidden place that was at the top of his bucket list. When Steve gives it a first tentative lick, Danny whimpered, toes curling in anticipation.

“Motherfucker.” Danny cursed, lifting his weight on his elbows to stare at Steve.

“Language, Williams.” Steve warned, raising his eyebrows and giving Danny an innocent smile that didn’t match his plans.

“So, you just assumed I was the bottom, Steven?” Danny tried to sound angry, but he was already panting a little, a thick drop of precum running down his neglected cock.

“You took a long time in the shower.” Steve pointed out, massaging Danny’s hole with the fingertip of his thumb, using the spit gathered there to wet the spot. 

“And?”

“You taste like soap.” Steve smirked, suddenly feeling happy that Danny took his time in the shower. “Seems like you put extra effort in washing your ass, just for me. I’m touched.” Steve added a little pressure, just enough to avoid hurting his partner, and Danny’s dick twitched just in front of his eyes. 

“And you only took a minute.”

“Two.”

“Which means you didn’t do shit to clean yourself down there. What if I wanted to fuck you tonight?” He says while trying to push down on Steve’s finger.

“Next time. God, Danny. Next time I will let you fuck my brains out. You can tie me to the bed if you want, have me until I can’t walk.” Steve startled himself with the desperation leaking from his voice.

Steve took his hand away, and Danny, the same Danny that was trying to complain about his situation, whined at the loss of contact. Steve reached for the bottle of lube, opening the cap and locking his eyes on Danny’s, waiting for the signal that he could continue. If the blond didn’t want to be fucked, Steve would still be happy to rub their dicks together like teenagers in heat. Steve was a man capable of holding his breath underwater for a hell of a long time, but there was no way he could last enough to go back to the shower, wash himself, go back to bed to get prepared and stretched, and then get Danny inside of him. Next time, for sure, he promised himself, but right that moment he needed Danny, no matter how.

“Goddamn it, don’t give me the puppy eyes.” Danny sighed, spreading his legs wide open, a soft pink shadow covering his face. “You are so lucky I’m smart and took your impatience into consideration.”

“Yes, Danny. You are so smart. The smartest. A genius. A beautiful, beautiful genius.” With that, Steve poured the lube over his fingers and got down to work, pushing one digit inside of his sweating partner.

“Oh god. I swear, McGarrett, I will own your ass.” Danny’s head hit the pillow again, his face hidden in the crock of his elbow.

“It already has your name, Danny.”

Steve turned to kiss Danny’s knee, thrusting his finger in and out until the muscle began to relax around him. When he added the second one, a shuddering sigh escaped from Danny’s parted lips, and Steve could read the mixture of pleasure and pain in Danny’s body. He twisted his wrist, crooking his fingers just right to hit Danny’s swelling prostate. Danny’s hips jerked away from the bed, his mouth open in a silent exclamation that Steve filled with his tongue, nibbling at the bottom lip and licking his way inside.

“Hurry up.” Danny whispered into the kiss.

Steve added a third finger, pumping it inside Danny a few times to give Danny a better stretch.

“I said hurry up, Neanderthal beast.”

“Bossy bottom.” And that earned him a deadly glare.

Again, Danny was a step ahead of him, having the condom out of the foil by the time Steve pulled his fingers out of Danny’s entrance. Steve rolled it over himself with his slick fingers, smearing the remaining lube over his cock.

Steve looked up just in time to see Danny’s tongue darting out to lick his lips, his blue eyes lost and glassy with need.

“Danny.” Steve said it like a prayer, like a secret that no one in the word had the right to know.

“All yours, Commander.” Danny smiled, the love and affection transparent in his face and his voice.

Steve shuffled closer to Danny, grabbing a pillow and positioning it under Danny’s lower body to make the blond comfortable. With a final chaste kiss, Steve got on his knees and aligned his cock with Danny’s slippery ass, pushing inside and breaching the ring of muscle with a groan. The warmth was overwhelming, and Danny was so tight that Steve saw white for a second before regaining control.

“Fuck. Come on. Keep going, babe.” Danny hooked his legs around Steve’s waist, encouraging Steve to sink into him little by little until the curls surrounding the base of his cock touched Danny’s balls.

Steve held Danny by the hips, and the blond wiggled under Steve, adjusting himself. After a quick nod from the detective, Steve began to move in short slow thrusts that had them breathing hard in a second, the pace getting quicker when Danny’s hands reached back to hold the headboard and use it as leverage to meet each of Steve’s thrusts with one of his own.

“Touch me. I need you to touch me.” Danny slurred his words, his neck straining with the effort, knuckles white and dick leaking into his abs.

Steve cursed, his rhythm getting more feral and brutal. The brunet covered Danny’s cock with one calloused hand, the other digging so hard into Danny’s skin that he was sure he was leaving bruises. Danny closed his eyes in pure bliss when Steve began to stroke him in sink with his thrusts, hips going erratic, back and forth, seeking his climax in Steve’s hand and in the drilling of his dick.

In a particularly hard thrust, Steve’s dick slipped out of Danny, but he immediately was back inside and going even deeper. Danny became a mess of pleas and curses, and Steve heard a litany of moans that he was suspecting were coming out of him.

Like a dream, Danny clenched around him, his muscles spasming in a silent climax that tainted his stomach and abs with his release.

Steve gasped, feeling his own release building in the pit of his belly, hot and urgent. He was there, so close, but he needed something more, one last push to get him over the edge. Then Danny opened his eyes, full of contentment and satisfaction, baby blues piercing Steve’s soul like bullets.

“Come for me, Commander.” The blond commanded, voice low and raw, and that’s all it took for Steve to lose it, cock swelling and spilling inside Danny.

Steve had enough self-awareness to not fall over Danny. He pulled out as carefully as he could before rolling into his back next to Danny, their breathings still wild and untamed.

“Jesus fuck.”

“That good?” Danny chuckled, blindly patting Steve’s chest with the back of his hand.

“You kidding me? I think god talked to me. He says hi.”

Danny laughed in full force, hugging his stomach and shaking his head. He rolled on his side to give Steve a kiss on the temple, his laughter vibrating against his damp skin.

“Goof.”

Steve gave Danny a languid kiss on the lips before forcing himself away from Danny. He got out of bed to get new sheets and get rid of the condom, and he knew that their bodies were gonna ache like a motherfucker the next morning, but right now Steve was walking on a cloud, his body so relaxed that there was a risk of him falling asleep where he stood if he didn’t hurry.

After throwing the discarded towel back to Danny to clean himself, both got moving and changed the sheets in swift motions. Steve smiled at the domestic task, and he marveled at the perfect match they were, not only on the field nor in bed, but also in the simple task of making a bed.

Once everything was done, both flopped on the bed like a pair of dead fish. They became a tangle of limbs, Danny’s nose nestled in Steve’s still-not-dry hair and Steve’s lips resting against Danny’s shoulder.

Danny’s after sex smell was amazing, just as Steve imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly stole the "had me sweating like a hooker in church" joke from my favorite videogame franchise of all time, Uncharted :)


	5. Out in the open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for fun and then wholesome, tell me what you think!

Danny felt a shudder of pleasure the moment he signed the last report laying on his desk. It had been a hell of a week, Five-0 going crazy with a murder case that had them going in circles and with few hours of sleep. Danny had almost face-palmed himself when they dug out the insurance papers and found the name of a lover as beneficiary, said lover an active member of a very sneaky criminal group that specialized in fraud. It was some soap opera kind of shit, and Danny was more than happy to wrap the whole thing up.

Something that felt suspiciously close to anxiety tugged inside Danny’s guts when he glanced at the clock and saw the hour. As it was tradition, the team was going to have a little celebration at Steve’s place. It was just another day in paradise, just friends chilling and drinking beer, Danny tried to calm himself. Except it wasn’t a normal day, no. Danny and Steve were going to face their friends, their _ohana_ , and give them the we-are-together announcement. So, sue him, Danny was nervous.

A soft knock on the glass door snapped him out his thoughts, and there was Steve, looking at him with that goofy lopsided grin that made Danny’s heart go soft with fondness.

“Finished?” Steve asked, and only then was Danny aware that they were the only ones left in the office.

“Not thanks to you.” Danny stood up and stretched his arms over his head, grunting when he heard his bones pop back to life.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I would have finished hours ago if I wasn’t so busy recalling my creative writing classes form high school just to make a story that justifies you _accidentally_ blowing up a camper.”

“Danny, I needed to force them out. I thought you would be happy; we avoided a shootout.” Steve frowned, genuinely confused at Danny’s annoyance.

“Happy? Happy, he says with the ingenuity of a five-year-old.” Danny sighed, clapping his hands together and gathering his Steve-reserved patience. “No. I wasn’t happy. No one, except you, is happy when there are explosions involved. Okay, maybe if you have another crazy SEAL tag along, you would get two happy crazy dudes, but for the moment you are the only one who sees a grenade as the only possible way to get our perps in custody. If you had listened to the sane person that happens to be your partner, we could have waiter for a SWAT team and avoided this stupid report that took me forever because my boss is a G.I. Joe wannabe.”

Steve waved a hand in the air, dismissing Danny’s rant with a roll of his eyes.

“I had it under control.”

“Oh my, why didn’t you say it sooner? Don’t move, just let me erase my perfect report and write down instead ‘The Neanderthal had everything under control’. I’m sure the governor will raise our salaries with that one.”

“You done? Or shall I come pick you up Monday when you finish bitching?”

“Am I done? No, with you I’m never done. And who are you kidding, babe? You wouldn’t survive today’s dinner without me.”

“You are right, it would be too peaceful for my liking.”

Danny glared at the smug bastard in front of him, walking up to him to playfully punch him on the shoulder.

“Yeah sure, I want to see you giving the big announcement to Chin and Kono all by yourself.”

“Come on Danny, you make it sound so difficult. We are just together; it’s not like we are telling them we have an alien living in the basement. It will be fine.” Steve threw one arm over Danny’s shoulders, guiding the blond man out of HQ with all the ease in the world. “We are _ohana_ , what could possibly go wrong?”

“You didn’t just say that. Are you stupid? Oh god.” Danny knew that a big headache was coming. “It is common knowledge that you shouldn’t tempt fate like that, all it does is come and bite you in the ass. Now something is going to go wrong, and it’s your fault.”

Steve sighed and walked them to the Camaro.

Danny scanned his surroundings, beer in hand. The team was sitting at the lanai, laughing and sharing stories as always. Danny took a moment to complain about Steve, ranting and recalling all the crazy not-proper-procedure stuff that Steve did during this particular case, and he swears that Steve is responsible for the new white hairs he found this morning while looking at himself in the mirror, and “Why are you laughing Kono? A few of these white hairs have your name, doll” he says with a big smile of fondness.

Okay, Danny had to admit that everything seemed fine so far, so he relaxed under the chatter of his friends and the sound of the waves.

When he turned his attention to Steve, the goof was smiling and arching an eyebrow in a silent question. Danny nodded and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. It was going to be fine, no big deal, and why wasn’t he surprised that Steve was leaving all the talking to Danny while he just stared?

“By the way, Aquaman and I have something to tell you, guys.” Danny thought that the best approach was to say it casually, as if they were talking about the new coffee machine they ordered for the office.

“Are we finally getting the upgrade for the smart table?” Chin asked, hopefully.

“Payed vacations?” Kono talked at the same time as her cousin, bright eyes and dimples in place.

“Huh, no?” Danny scratched the back of his neck, less sure about how to proceed. “The thing is, we are…”

“What are you doing here?” Came a voice from outside, and Danny must have been dreaming because that voice was suspiciously familiar.

“That’s what I would like to know myself, what are you doing here?” Followed the answer. Oh god, this can’t be happening, but the face Steve was making told him that yes, this was happening.

“I forgot.” Steve said, running a hand over his face and shooting Danny an apologetic look that made nothing to soothe his nerves.

“You _forgot_ , Steven? How do you forget something like that, schmuck?” He didn’t get a chance to scold Steve to death, because the comical group of three men choose that moment to join them in the lanai.

“This is treason.” Kamekona crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the man carrying the pizzas behind him.

“Good evening, gentlemen. Your pizza is here.” Billy gifted everyone with his friendly smile, his lips faltering when he faced Kamekona. “Except you. You can have a horrible evening for all I care.”

If Danny wasn’t so busy trying to maintain his sanity, he would have taken his phone out to take a picture of the hilarious situation, with poor Max standing in the middle of the discussion.

“Steven.” Danny’s tone was dry and murderous. “Would you mind explaining to me what the fuck is happening?”

“I ordered pizza.” Steve pointed out the obvious. “I never imagined that Billy would deliver it in person.”

“And?” Danny gritted his teeth to control his need to shout.

“And I might have invited Kamekona and Max. I was going to tell you, guess I forgot.”

“You know this thief? I’m sorry, we can’t be friends no more.” Kamekona squinted his eyes at them, trying to convey the magnitude of the treason.

Chin and Kono stared in amusement, scooting over to make space for the extra chairs that were going to be needed. Steve snapped out of it, walking to his new guests and taking the pizza boxes from Billy.

“Why is he a thief?” Kono wondered, helping Steve set the pizzas on the table.

Chin handed a beer to Max and Danny dug his wallet out of his pocket when Steve made no attempt at paying for the food, the stingy bastard.

“He hands out fliers in _my_ territory.” Kamekona gave Danny the stinky eye when the blond put the money in Billy’s waiting hand. “No more shrimp for you.”

“He is just jealous because my logo is better than his.” Billy assured them with a confident smile.

“No one messes with the logo.” Kamekona was one comment away from going berserk, and Billy was already rolling his sleeves up in a telltale of trouble.

The worst part was that everyone else in the lanai was looking at the scene as if it were their everyday entertainment, making Danny confirm once more that he was the only civilized person in that pineapple infested hellhole. While Kono, Chin, Max and Steve were ‘hanging loose’ and enjoying the show, Danny felt the self-destructive need to pull at his own hair and kick the sand like a kid in the middle of a tantrum.

“You are jealous because I have a chopper with my face n’it.” Kamekona growled.

“A chopper? What good is a chopper when your shrimp taste like fish shit.”

The group at the table gasped at that, focus back on Kamekona, waiting for his comeback. Danny sat down next to Steve, heels of his hands against his sockets. In the middle of cursing his destiny, someone else opened the boxes, the smell of the pizza luring him back to the horrible present, and if he was going to have a headache, at least he was going to enjoy the food.

“Your fliers are tacky and cheap, just like your pizza.” Kamekona countered.

“Well, your friends like my pizza.” Billy gestured to the table, where everyone had their mouths full of pizza, the grease making their lips shine in the late afternoon sun. Kamekona pulled a face that could belong on a man who founds their spouse cheating.

“I can’t believe it.” Kamekona accused them with indignation.

“Taste it, come on.” Chin smiled and offered him a slice. Kamekona got closer to inspect the pizza in a way that reminded Danny of Max in a crime scene, meticulous and careful. “I promise it won’t bite.” Chin insisted. 

Kamekona gave them one last death glare before taking the slice, slowly guiding it to his lips. After the first bite, he ate more eagerly, licking the remaining sauce off his fingers when he was done. By the time Kamekona faced Billy again, there was a calculating spark on his eyes that Danny unwillingly knew too well.

“Have you considered adding shrimp to your pizza?”

“I’m listening.” Billy nodded after a moment hesitation, both men walking further away from the table, as if protecting their very important conversation from prying ears.

“Oh god, no. Shrimp? Really? First the pineapple and now they are putting fish. Disgusting.” Danny whined around his mouthful of perfectly fine pepperoni pizza. “There is a limit to how much you can ruin food.”

“Shrimps are crustaceans.” Steve pointed out, as if Danny cared.

“That’s not the point here. It does not belong in pizza and that’s final. It’s like putting a little umbrella in your drink, it makes no sense and it’s ridiculous."

“Those little umbrellas are for you, to protect your little self from the rain.” Steve mocked, earning himself a not so friendly kick under the table.

“Listen, an umbrella in a drink is just as ridiculous as shrimp in pizza. If I wanted ridiculous, I would be asking you for self-preservation tips.”

“Now you are a culinary expert, Danno?”

“I have great taste, thank you very much.”

“Not denying that.” Steve had that smug smile that made Danny’s insides twist with need.

Steve locked his eyes on Danny, a bubble forming between them and excluding the rest of the world for a few seconds. Danny was about to give in, forget everything else and lean into Steve for a kiss when a forced cough snapped him out of it.

“You had something you wanted to tell us?” Chin took a long swig of his beer, clever eyes traveling from Steve to Danny.

“Yes, actually. Just before the circus interrupted us, I was talking, wasn’t I? Okay. Thing is, Steve and I are, like, together.”

Kono blinked at him, head slightly tilted to one side in a curious manner that made her look like a bird.

“We know.” She said flatly. “You are partners, Danny.”

“Yes, I know that. Don’t you think I know that? I suffer the consequences every day.” Danny was getting exasperated. “I mean, we are together _together_.”

“As in a project? Are you opening a business together?” For the first time, Danny found Chin’s poker face absolutely annoying.

“Are you finally roommates?” Kono’s lips were twitching. Danny had the realization that the woman was trying really hard to keep her smile down, but there was an obvious wicked glint in her eyes that gave her away.

“Do go on, you assholes. Do you want me to spell it out that badly?”

“Spell what?” Max looked genuinely confused with the situation, and Danny felt a sincere fondness and sympathy for the man.

All the answer he got was a knowing look from his friends, perfectly matching their evil smiles. All the love that Danny felt for them didn’t stop him from hating them a little.

“Fine. You win.” Danny rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in surrender. “Steve has the hots for me and I’m a kind and charitable man.”

“Is that how you are going to put it?” Steve frowned, pulling his ‘what the fuck, Danny’ face.

“It surprises me that you have the audacity to protest, since you are not helping at all, Steven. You have been conveniently quiet, so you lost your chance to speak.”

Steve shrugged, making a flourish with his hand for Danny to keep going.

“When dad and dad like each other very much,” Danny was making hand puppets in the air, joining them by the fingertips like they were kissing. “caveman-dad takes awesome-dad for dinner, but they end up in the middle of a robbery.”

“When Duke told me, I thought he was joking.” Chin added with a hint of incredulity.

“Needles to say, SEAL-dad saved the day.” Steve interrupted.

“Zip it, Steven.” Danny warned him. “As I was saying, since awesome-dad lost the little piece of sanity he had left the moment he took the job at caveman-dad’s task force, he accepted that incident as a passable first date.”

“Awww, I suppose.” Kono laughed, nudging Steve with her elbow.

“That is, my children, how we ended up together. And for clarity’s sake, I mean together as in we kiss and grope each other when you turn around.”

“Thanks for the image, Danny.” Chin sighed, but his smile didn’t falter.

“Congratulations are in order.” Max nodded, gifting Danny and Steve with a warm smile. “I do feel the need to remind you that my laboratory is not a proper place for, as you put it, groping.”

“Don’t worry, your lab is no-no territory.” Danny chuckled.

“You took your time. Kono and I were getting worried about you two.” Chin raised his beer in Danny’s direction, clinking their bottles.

“Finally!” Kono looked at the skies, head hanging back and arms lifted in victory. “The sexual tension at the office was making me sick.”

“You know how many times I had to resist the urge to call them out on their eye-fucking?” Chin admitted in a serious tone to his cousin, making Danny’s face heat up all the way to his ears.

“No kidding, you too?”

“I get it, fine. Are you two done?” Steve’s embarrassed expression was no better than Danny’s.

“Jokes aside, we are happy for you.” Kono’s eyes were soft with affection, and Danny suddenly felt the urge to grab his phone and call his sisters just to tell them he loved them.

“Undeniably.” Max confirmed.

“Cheers to that.” Chin finished his drink, the rest of the group following suit.

Danny licked his lips, tasting the remains of the beer, content with the lifted weight of his shoulders. Even if he trusted his team with every inch of his soul, he couldn’t help the anxiety that had bothered him before. He had been worried about their reactions, a little afraid that he would be judged about, well, getting too comfortable in their boss’s bed. But here they were, congratulating them, relieved that they had finally decided to be happy together.

Danny's cheeks were beginning to hurt for all the damn smiling he was doing when he heard Billy and Kamekona getting closer to the table. Danny’s small moment of fulfillment was short-lived, the words ‘partnership’ and ‘Billykona’ ringing in his ears like cries from hell.

Their friends had left hours ago and they had the house and the rest of the night for themselves. Steve had his legs wide open, dark eyes following the movements of Danny’s hand. Danny was biting his tongue, dragging his slick finger behind Steve’s balls. He wanted to take Steve apart, to make this stoic Navy man lose control under Danny. The finger traveled further down, slipping between Steve’s ass cheeks.

Danny expected a moan, maybe a hiss, but what he got was a flinch. Danny froze in alarm, blue eyes searching Steve’s face, looking for hints of pain or discomfort. Steve was squeezing his eyes shut, the wrinkles surrounding his eyes a sign of distress. Danny recoiled his finger in a heartbeat, his clean hand reaching up to shake Steve’s shoulder, and Danny winced when he felt the tension of the muscles against his palm.

“Why are you stopping?” Steve opened his eyes, but there was no pleasure in them.

“You have a face.” Danny pointed out, sitting back on his knees and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You are stopping because I have a face?” Steve scowled at him, the hard lines of his jaw betraying his stress. That, and the fact that he was getting soft.

“You have that face that tells me you are doing something that you don’t want to do.”

“Come on, Danny. Don’t be ridiculous.” Steve braced his weight on his elbows, lifting himself to give Danny a glare that could make someone else cower in a corner.

“Spill it, McGarrett.” Steve made the mistake of forgetting that his SEAL glare had zero effect over Danny.

Steve sighed, straightening himself and sitting on the bed as well, crossing his legs under his body. Now neither of them was hard. Danny forgot about the lust and hunger, the concern filling his brain. He couldn’t care less about sex at the moment, his main focus was to make sure that Steve was fine.

“I’m not particularly fond of being touched, you know, _there_.” Steve scratched the back of his neck, giving Danny a sheepish look before staring down at his wiggling toes.

“Then what the hell are we doing, Steven?” Danny demanded to know, growing a little pale with the realization that he had been seconds away from doing something that could hurt Steve. 

“Last time I promised that you could do it. Listen, is not that I hate it, okay? I just don’t find it pleasurable.” Steve shrugged, trying to dismiss his goddamn feelings, as always. “I can put up with it for you, is what I’m saying.”

“You idiot. Do you really think that watching you in discomfort for my sake will get me off? I don’t see the point in doing something that we don’t enjoy together. And I know you are all about the sacrifice and being the hero but that is not something you need to do with me. In fact, it pisses me off that you see it that way.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“No. It is. Say we do it, then what? What will you do next time? Put up with it again and again until you hate it? Sorry, buddy, but that’s not how it works.” Danny pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and reached to hold Steve’s hands, squeezing them tight. “We are partners, in and out of work. I know it’s hard, and that you are not used to the concept, but we need to communicate, okay? Not only about sex, but everything.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded, looking confused and out of place. Danny wondered about the last time someone genuinely cared about what Steve wanted instead of what he could give.

“I will never do something that you are not comfortable with, and I know you would never do something like that to me. We both have limits and that’s fine. So, please, I beg you, open that caveman head of yours and talk to me next time.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to?” Steve quirked an eyebrow, a little unsure.

“I want to, yes, but I would rather not do it at all than do it and be responsible for your pained expression.” Danny smiled, lifting a hand to cup Steve’s face, caressing the stubble of his cheek with his fingertips. “And I don’t mean to brag, but I’m a hell of a good bottom. You could never compare.” Danny wiggled his eyebrows, his teasing tone relaxing Steve’s worried expression into a soft smile.

“I mean, you are decent.” Steve twisted his mouth to cover the smirk, his eyes sparkling as they always did whenever he was taunting Danny.

“Decent? Excuse me? I remember your blissed expression, Steven. You, my friend, had a religious experience thanks to me, don’t forget that.”

Steve laughed, throwing himself into Danny’s arms, surrounding the shorter man in a big hug, his large hands running up and down over his sweaty back. Danny felt the smile on his neck, Steve’s nose caressing the skin in tiny circles.

“Thank you.” Steve whispered, hot breath over Danny’s pulse point. “And I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, schmuck. Just don’t do something like that again.” Danny kissed Steve’s head, combing the dark locks with his fingers.

Steve sagged into the embrace, his hands hanging loose on Danny’s sides.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep, you heavy giant.” Danny made a mock effort to push Steve sway, but the SEAL took it as a challenge and allowed his full weight to fall over Danny. Danny squealed in surprise, bracing his hands against Steve’s shoulders to keep them in a resemblance of their sitting position.

“S’nice.” Steve mumbled, leaning in and sinking Danny further down until the blond had no other choice but to succumb to gravity, laying down with a heavy SEAL on top of him, their heads by the foot of the bed and legs tangled over the pillows.

“I hate you so much.” Danny gave his half-assed complain, lips glues to Steve’s temple.

“Shush, Danno, Some of us are trying to sleep.” Steve nuzzled even closer, as if he wanted to crawl inside Danny and stay there for the night.

“I will clean the lube off my hand in your hair, I swear.”

“Shush.” Steve blindly searched Danny’s face with his hand, stroking it like a drunk until his fingers reached Danny’s mouth. Steve playfully pinched Danny’s lips together, and Danny sighed in resignation.

His neck was gonna hurt like a bitch the next morning for sure, but he was happy. It was going to be a long road until Steve could learn that his needs were as important as anyone else’s, but Danny was going to be with him all the way just to remind him every damn time how important and loved Steve was.

Danny closed his eyes, a long-forgotten feeling of peace taking over his body. They had each other, and they had good friends who supported them without hesitation. So, for once, everything was fine, even if nothing was as they had imagined. 


	6. Why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I honestly had a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you liked it, even with all the bad humor and the corny jokes.
> 
> As always, please feel free to point any mistakes I may have.

“Is that the last one?” Steve dropped the box on the floor not too carefully. He really wasn’t worried about damaging the contents, Steven took the word ‘ties’ written on the side as permission to manhandle the package. One of these days, he was going to make sure the box disappeared without the blond noticing.

“Hey, watch it you animal. Be nice to them.” Danny scowled at Steve, carefully leaving the box he was carrying next to the other ones. “And yes, it’s the last one.”

“Why do you even keep them?” Steve kicked the box with the ties with the tip of his boot. “You don’t use them anymore.”

“I warned you. Where I go, they go.” Danny sighed, wiping a drop of sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, admiring the few boxes adorning Steve’s living room. No, their living room. “What do you think, babe? Are you regretting it already?”

Steve made a face, twisting his lips and looking up as if considering what to answer. After a few seconds, Danny elbowed him on the ribs.

“It was a rhetorical question.”

“I know.” Steve laughed, draping his arm over Danny’s shoulders and pressing their sides together. “No, I don’t regret it. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Well you are fucked, friend. I’m not leaving any time soon, unless you refund me the share of the bills I already gave you.”

“I told you from the beginning there was no need.”

“And I told you to suck it up.” Danny stepped away from Steve’s one arm hug and went to close the door while Steve sorted the boxes, dividing them in groups according to where they belonged.

They were tired after a day of packing and moving everything around, but they knew that if they crashed, there was no way they were getting back up. Steve was in charge of unpacking everything leveled for the kitchen, and Danny headed upstairs to finally fill the part of the closet that Steve had cleared for him months ago, even before he gathered enough courage to ask Danny to move in. Looking back, it seemed that it was only yesterday that he asked Danny out for dinner. It hadn’t been easy, making their relationship work in the middle of the chaos that was their jobs with Five-0, but they knew it was worth it, and they made it work.

Steve smiled to himself, settling the coffee machine that was Danny’s greatest treasure. He could already imagine, coming back from a swim to be greeted by the smell of Danny’s poison, the blond drinking at their kitchen with sleepy eyes and a lazy smirk. That was the home he had always wanted, the one he was finally allowed to have.

When the last mug was in place – and why did Danny need so many mugs? – Steve climbed upstairs to see if Danny needed any help. Steve stopped in front of the old guest room, his heart swelling at the sight of the pink at the walls and the flower print that Gracie had chosen herself, a few boxes of her own sprawled on the floor. She had warned them to leave the boxes untouched until the weekend, wanting to organize her stuff in person, because her plushies had a specific lineup on the bed that neither Steve nor Danno could understand.

The main bedroom already had the mixed scents of Danny and Steve lingering in the air, the result of all the nights they had spent together. When Steve thought about it, Danny had been living there almost since the beginning, even if his ties weren’t there. Unfortunately, there was no Danny to be found, but he could hear the shower running and the hum that had become so familiar. Steve knew better now, learning his lesson the hard way, that Danny didn’t enjoy being interrupted during his shower, not even by a very naked and horny Navy SEAL.

Steve went back downstairs, taking the empty boxes with him to take to the trash outside. When he heard steps and the racket of drawers being opened, Steve took the leftovers from last night’s dinner and settled them over the coffee table in the living room, ready and waiting for the likely starving detective.

“Food. I need food or I’m going to die.” Danny jogged down the stairs, wet hair combed back, wearing saggy sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

“Get the beers.” Steve called out, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on. By the time Danny was sitting next to him, cold beer in front of them, Steve had settled for a Law & order: Special Victims Unit episode.

“We already watched this episode, babe.” Danny took the last spring roll, automatically splitting it in half and offering one part to Steve.

“We did? No, I don’t remember.” Steve took the half, biting at it with a pleased moan. Damn, he really liked these spring rolls.

“Yes, it’s the one with the evil twin.” Danny nodded, slurping the noodles as he always did, no matter how many times Steve complained.

“Ah, I remember now” Steve grabbed a napkin, patting one corner against Danny’s chin. Danny leaned into the gesture, his blue eyes never leaving the screen.

They watched the episode nonetheless, not caring that they knew the plot twists and the outcome. That didn’t stop them from commenting on the detective work of the characters, pointing out things that were apparently obvious, even if they hadn’t noticed said thing the first time they watched it. When the beers were empty and the food was done, they moved the dishes to the sink. Without a world, Steve began to wash them as Danny waited with a towel, drying them and putting them back in the cupboard.

“My back is killing me.” Danny complained, leaving the towel to dry by the sink. The blond twisted his torso to one side and then the other, cracking his bones in a way that made Steve wince.

“Want a massage, king Daniel?” Steve smirked, holding Danny by the shoulders and guiding him back to the living room. He settled them sideways on the couch, he was facing Danny’s back instead of the TV, with Danny sitting in between Steve’s stretched legs.

“Since you insist, my loyal subject.” Danny lifted his arms, allowing Steve to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it up and away.

Steve loved Danny’s body, having every inch memorized by now, but Danny’s broad shoulders were at the top of his list. One of his favorite things to do was to bite down on that tender spot that connected the shoulders to his neck, and sometimes Danny indulged him and didn’t complain to much when Steve sucked a mark just above the collarbone. Steve loved how the purple bruise would stand out for days, reminding them both of how it had arrived there. Danny was no innocent either, even if he liked to pretend otherwise; Steve knew that the blond felt a thrill every time he left the marks of his nails over Steve’s back. Danny liked to trace the scratches with the fingertips when they were lying in bed, the tender caresses being a total contrast to the raw passion that left the marks in the first place.

Steve kissed Danny’s nape before resting his thumbs over Danny’s shoulder blades, where he began to push slowly, making circular motions. The muscles under his touch were hard and tense as guitar strings, and Steve tried to massage the stress out of them. Danny had vicious knots all over his back, the remains of their last case and the physical work of lifting boxes all day long. Steve focused on the pressure points he knew would help, but the tight muscles were unyielding.

“What is the matter with you?” Danny’s face twisted in pain. He tried to escape Steve’s death massage, but Steve’s hold on him was firm.

“You have a stubborn knot here. Sorry.” Steve pressed harder against the tangle of nerves, his efforts accompanied by Danny’s curses.

“Goddamn it Steven, this was supposed to be a sexy massage, not a torture chamber.” Danny hissed, glaring over his shoulder at Steve. “You know I’m into a little pain from time to time, but this is too much.”

“Hang in there, buddy. I will subdue this motherfucker.” Steve was a man on a mission, and he was going to deliver. He took his hand away and replaced it with his elbow, doing tiny circles over the stubborn knot that was refusing to leave for good.

“Shoot me. Take me out of my misery. Oh god. Fuck.” Danny had his hands into fists, thumping them against the arm of the couch to resist the urge to turn around and punch Steve in the face.

“Done. See? You have your own chiropractor at home.” Steve ran his knuckles over Danny’s spine, pleased to find the muscles relaxed under his touch.

“You are a menace.” Danny shook his head, leaning into Steve, resting his back against Steve’s chest. For all he complained, he was looking more at ease.

“You’re welcome, Danno.” Steve surrounded Danny’s middle with his arms, pressing their bodies closer.

“Tomorrow I will wake you up with mi knees on your back, see how you like it.”

“I will like it better with your knees around my neck.” Steve purred next to Danny’s ear, feeling the blond’s shudder echo against his chest.

“You do look nice like that.” Danny sighed, Steve’s hands roaming the expanse of his chest and down his stomach.

“I really love the sounds you make when I give you head.” One of Steve’s hands grabbed Danny by the base of the neck, holding him straight, the other one teasing the elastic of his pants. “Your moans are enough to get me hard in seconds, I don’t even need to touch myself.”

“Is that so?” Danny’s voice was low and heavy, his abs flexing in anticipation when Steve’s fingers snaked inside his pants. Steve’s breath hitched, Danny, the sneaky bastard, was going commando around the house. 

“You fit so perfectly inside my mouth, Danny. God, the way you dig your nails in my hair, trying to keep control, that never fails to rile me up.” Steve’s tongue darted out to take Danny’s earlobe inside his mouth, nibbling at the tender skin.

Danny groaned, instinctively lifting his hips when Steve’s fingers teased the golden hairs at the base of his half-hard cock. Steve began to stroke him with barely any pressure, the feather touches making Danny’s breath stutter.

“Like I was saying, a torture chamber.” Danny chew on his lower lip, as he did whenever he tried to keep a semblance of composure.

“I’m just warming up.”

Steve felt how Danny’s cock began to fill under his attentions, completely hardening when Steve’s grip became firmer, working his lazy strokes to a steady rhythm. Danny inhaled sharply when Steve twisted his wrist on his way up, using his thumb to smear the precum over the head.

Danny threw his head back, resting it over Steve’s shoulder, eyes closed and lips parted in a silent moan. Steve took the offered neck and poured a trail of open-mouthed kisses all the way to Danny’s shoulder, where he bit down hard, matching the quickening pace of his hand with Danny’s breathing.

Danny’s hips were jerking back and forth, fucking Steve’s fist and shoving his clothed ass against Steve’s own erection. Steve felt like a teenager, trying to get some form of release while dry humping the man in front of him. When he peered down, the sight of the movement under the fabric made him growl, knowing that his hand was the responsible for the wet patch tainting Danny’s pants.

“You are the only one that gets to see me on my knees, Danny.” Steve kept on talking, raising goosebumps where his own rapid pants ghosted over Danny’s skin. “You are the only one that makes me lose control.”

Steve hummed, the strokes of his hand faltering when Danny’s cock began to throb. Danny hissed, his body trashing with need. Steve knew that Danny was close, but he wanted to hear him first.

“Fucker.” Danny cursed with gritted teeth, his hips thrusting and chasing after the friction that was being denied.

“Language, detective.” Steve chuckled, caressing Danny’s balls with his fingertips.

“I will shoot you.” Danny moaned when Steve’s hand returned to his cock, failing miserably to keep the threat in his voice.

“What do you want, Danny?” Steve whispered, squeezing the base of his cock.

“Let me come. Steve. Please.” Danny pleaded, Steve’s own dick twitching with the way Danny purred his name.

“How can I refuse you?” Steve smiled against Danny’s damped temple.

Steve took his hand out of Danny’s pants and guided it to his mouth, licking a long wet stripe on his palm, the taste of Danny’s precum dancing inside his mouth. Danny groaned, his dark eyes locked on Steve’s tongue, and then following the hand back to Danny’s pants.

Steve dived again for Danny’s cock, starting to jerk him off with renovated vigor, his own hips thrusting into Danny’s covered ass. Steve knew they probably looked ridiculous, like two lustful idiots that ignored the perfect bed waiting for them upstairs, but Steve didn’t care. Steve wanted to make love to Danny all over the house, on every surface, cover the bad memories with Danny’s scent.

Steve’s free hand moved back to Danny’s chest, pinching a nipple with the tips of his fingers. Danny hissed, the slight pain triggering his climax. Steve kept his fist in place, letting Danny ride his orgasm with his last stuttering thrusts.

“How do you rate my massage?” Steve kissed Danny’s hair, cupping Danny’s softening cock in his hand.

“Nine out of ten.” Danny sighed in contentment, grabbing Steve by the wrist and forcing the hand away from his oversensitive dick.

“Nine?” Steve smeared the cum on Danny’s abdomen in revenge. “What would be a ten, then?”

“It would have been a ten if my pants were still clean.” Danny halfheartedly complained, wiggling out of the soaked pants and letting them fall on the floor with a wet flop. “You _know_ that cum stains are a bitch to clean. We are spending a fortune in baking soda”

Danny lifted himself from the couch, just enough to turn around and straddle Steve’s legs. He unceremoniously yanked Steve’s stained pants and boxers down, just enough to expose Steve’s dripping cock. Danny made a show to lick his lips and admire it.

“What to do with this?” Danny encircled the head in his fist, giving it short quick strokes that had Steve whimpering.

“You look about to break, babe. Does watching me come excites you this much?” Danny progressively widened his movements, taking more of Steve with each stroke until he was jerking from base to head and back again.

“Yes, Danny. Oh god.” Steve’s muscles flexed when Danny twisted his wrist with every downstroke, his hand a blur of movement.

Danny lifted Steve’s shirt with his other hand, exposing his torso and chest for Danny’s inspection. Danny followed Steve’s trail of soft dark hairs with his nails, scratching all the way to his Adonis belt, making Steve shudder under him.

“Come on, Commander. Let go.”

Steve whined, his hips jumping away from the couch. Looking at Danny, his stomach covered with dry cum, blond hair a mess, and blue eyes blown wide, had him coming not long after, Danny’s name escaping from his lips in a strained moan.

Danny smiled down at him, leisurely stroking Steve until the last drop. Steve slumped over the couch, his body going liquid with the aftershocks. Steve closed his eyes, Danny’s weight and warmth over him making him feel safe and at peace.

Steve squinted his eyes open when Danny leaned down to kiss him on the lips, a soft touch full of devotion. Steve smiled into the kiss, hooking his arms around Danny and forcing him down with him, their chests sticking with cum and sweat. It was beyond gross, but Steve just couldn’t help himself.

“Great, now I need another shower.” Danny rested his forehead on Steve’s for a moment, but when Steve yawned, he decided it was time to push away from the embrace and stand up. “Let’s go, I don’t want to carry your sleepy ass upstairs.”

They walked upstairs, hand in hand.

Steve woke to the sound of rain. With sleep still fogging his mind, he turned to the window, expecting to see the glass covered in raindrops. Steve frowned, straightening himself to a sitting position, confused when he saw that the sky was clear, not a single cloud on sight. Then he noticed that Danny was not sleeping next to him, and that the noise was coming from the bathroom.

“Nice, Danny.” Steve lifted his eyebrows in amusement, his voice still rough with sleep.

“Oh, I’m not allowed to pee?” Came Danny’s answer form the bathroom just before he flushed the toilet.

“With the door open?” Steve couldn’t help but grin with fondness.

“What can I say? I’m a romantic.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. Somehow, there was something incredible sweet in the domesticity of their actions. They were so comfortable with each other, neither of them doubting for a second that they belonged right next to each other. It was so natural and beautiful, and the realization burned bright inside Steve’s chest, screaming to be put into words.

“I love you.” He said just as naturally, the smile on his face widening when Danny’s head poked out form the bathroom, his blue eyes widen in surprise.

“What did you just say?” Danny’s voice was strangled with emotion, and Steve had to take a deep breath to steady himself. Danny was beautiful, his naked strong body illuminated by the morning sun, the sandy hairs of his chest looking like sprinkles of gold.

“I said I love you, Danny.” Steve repeated in a heartbeat.

Danny’s smile reached all the way to his eyes, it was blinding and full of joy, and Steve’s heart filled with so much love that it worried him for a moment that it would escape from his ribcage.

Danny turned the water off and all but ran out of the bathroom, throwing himself on the mattress. Danny cupped Steve’s face with his hands, showering him with kisses on the lips, the cheeks, the forehead, the chin, everywhere.

“I love you too, goof. My precious giant goof.” Danny whispered, burying his face on Steve’s neck and kissing it as well.

Steve held Danny tight, and Danny held him as well, their hands roaming over their bodies not with the need of sex, but with the warmth of familiarity.

“Why? Why did you say it while I was peeing?” Danny laughed, resting his chin on Steve’s chest to look him in the eyes.

“Why not?”

And they both laughed because there was no other answer. Everything about them was strange and out of the ordinary, and nothing about their lives was as expected. If asked, they would surely admit that their story together was not how they imagined, but they wouldn’t have it any other way, as weird and crazy as everything was.

Them, together, was not how Steve imagined. It was better.


End file.
